


Hold Me Down

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Quidditch
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: Zu Harrys erstem Geburtstag nach ihrer Trennung schenkt Ginny ihm Karten zur Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft.





	Hold Me Down

Zu Harrys erstem Geburtstag nach ihrer Trennung schenkt Ginny ihm Karten zur Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft.

"Nur weil du jetzt nicht mehr hingehst, um deine Freundin anzufeuern, heißt das nicht, dass du alleine zuhause rumsitzen musst."

Also geht er hin, und bei dem Match England gegen Bulgarien konzentriert er sich ganz und gar auf Victor Krum, sodass es ihm sogar gelingt, es perfekt auszublenden wann immer der Kommentator den Namen seiner Ex-Freundin brüllt.

Es erinnert ihn daran, wie gerne er selbst früher auf dem Besen gesessen und dem Schnatz nach gejagt ist. Er hat sich nur gegen eine professionelle Sportlerlaufbahn entschieden, weil Ginny im Quidditch besser war als er und er keine Lust auf die Klatschblatt-Schlagzeilen nach dem Motto _Die Rivalität der Eheleute, bla, bla, bla_ hatte.

Das Match ist ein Kopf-an-Kopf-Rennen, doch am Ende fängt Krum den Schnatz. Harry springt auf und jubelt wie ein Wahnsinniger. Das Adrenalin schießt durch seinen Körper, es ist als habe er den Schnatz eigenhändig gefangen. Erst verspätet fällt ihm auf, dass er für überschwänglichen Jubel für den Sieg der Bulgaren auf der falschen Tribüne sitzt, aber er ist Harry-fucking-Potter, und nichts könnte ihm gerade mehr egal sein wie was andere von ihm denken.

*

Nach dem Match schlendert er ziellos zwischen den Zelten umher, bis es ihn völlig unbeabsichtigt zum Zelt der bulgarischen Nationalmannschaft, wo er beinahe mit Viktor Krum zusammenstößt.

"Hey," sagt Harry, unbeholfen wie eh und je.

"Hey," echot Krum

"Gut gespielt," murmelt er, ein wenig verlegen. "Aber das sagen dir wahrscheinlich alle."

"Es ist ja auch wahr," grinst Viktor. "Ich würde dir ja dazu gratulieren, dass du vor gut zehn Jahren die Welt gerettet hast, aber das sagen dir wahrscheinlich auch alle."

"Das ist allerdings auch wahr," lacht Harry. Bevor sich eine unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen breit machen konnte, fügte er noch hinzu: "Was dir sicher auch viele sagen, was aber zumindest in meinem Fall auch einhundert Prozent der Wahrheit einspricht, ist, dass dich heute auf dem Besen zu sehen mich dazu inspiriert hat, auch mal wieder eine Runde zu spielen. Seitdem Ginny bei den Hollyhead Harpies spielt habe ich den Sport ziemlich vernachlässigt... aber was interessiert dich das?" Er lächelte verlegen. "Ich sollte dich nicht länger aufhalten..."

"Ach was." Krum winkt - immer noch grinsend - ab. "Ich unterhalte mich gerne mit dir. Ich finde es schade, dass der Kontakt zwischen uns nach dem Ende des Trimagischen Turniers so abrupt abgebrochen ist. Ich kannte Cedric auch, weißt du. Es war für uns alle schwer."

Einen Herzschlag und einen Atemzug lang schweigen sie, und es ist /unangenehm/. Der Krieg sollte vorbei sein, aber die Wahrheit ist, dass der Krieg nie vorbei ist, zumindest nicht in den Köpfen derer, die ihn überlebt haben.

"Aber wir sind ja nicht hier, um über Vergangenes zu reden, nicht wahr? Die Sache ist die, morgen reisen wir wieder ab und ich werde ein paar Wochen Urlaub machen, aber wenn das Training wieder anfängt kannst du ja mal vorbei kommen. Ich schicke dir eine Eule, ja?"

"Ja... äh... danke," murmelt Harry, als der amtierende Weltmeister ihn längst stehen gelassen hat.


End file.
